


Tangled

by SebastianAD



Category: Adam(OLLA), Loki - Fandom, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Happens after Thor: The Dark World. Thor thinks Loki is dead. Angst and shame sex. M/M, M/M, Marking, Remorse, Rimming, Rough Sex, blood drinking(vampire), blowjob, shame.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Thinking his brother dead, Thor finds temporary relief in the company of the vampire Adam. Almost Thorki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Maroon 5

The thunder cracked again and Adam sighed. He unplugged his guitar and walked to the window. Peeking between the heavy drapery folds it was easy for him to see through the pouring rain. It was even easier to see the miserable blond giant standing across the street. Rolling his eyes he carefully closed the drapes and resignedly walked towards the front door.  
He opened the door and leaned against the frame with a dramatic sigh. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and watched the big man walk towards him. The rain was falling in torrents everywhere, except for around Thor. It made the tracks of tears that much more visible on the blonde’s face.  
“I’m not him.”  
“Please, just one more time?”  
“Your brother died in your arms. You need to accept this.”  
“I cannot.”  
“People die.”  
“He shouldn’t have. Please Adam, I’m begging you.”  
Adam looked him over and licked his lips. The offer was always tempting. The blood of a god for a quick romp. He knew he wasn’t really helping Thor but he was doing what he could. And if he got great sex and wonderful blood out of it, that was all bonus.  
“Same arrangement as last time?”  
“Yes.”  
“Come inside then. You’re going to attract attention standing out there. And I have a doorbell. Your lightning better not short out my amps.”  
Adam straightened and walked back to the living room. He heard the door softly close and Thor’s slow, heavy tread following him.  
He sat and stretched out on the sofa and watched the wounded man before him. The storm raging outside was only a fraction of the turmoil inside the Thunderer. So as the lightning lit up the outside Adam calmly waited for Thor to break. It didn’t take long. It never did.  
In two strides Thor was standing before the sanguine vampire. He ghosted his trembling hand over Adam’s wild mop of black hair. Adam held still and patiently waited. Thor never made him wait long. He was quickly scooped up and crushed against Thor’s massive, heaving chest. Thor sobbed as his heart broke anew. His bearded face hidden in Adam’s pale neck.  
His hands stroked that smooth back and he was shaking with desire. He had begged the vampire to let him rub Asgardian oils into his coarse hair. Thor was positive that he could have Adam’s lion’s mane tamed into Loki’s silky waves in minutes. But the stubborn creature had been adamant. Whatever of Loki Thor saw in him had to be enough, Adam wouldn’t change for him. Thor knew he couldn’t complain but he would have given anything to have his fingers woven through Loki’s beautiful raven hair once more.  
Instead he settled for grabbing the side of Adam’s neck. He held that bristly jaw, another argument Thor couldn’t win and stroked his thumb along Adam’s cheekbone. He roughly kissed that soft mouth and ran his hand down that pale chest. He bypassed the tiny ceramic skull charm and ran his fingers straight down to Adam’s waist.  
Adam kept his unnatural eyes closed and pushed Thor’s shirt up. As Thor was opening Adam’s fly he ran his nails down the big man’s back. Adam had never met Loki but Thor hadn’t been shy about how he was supposed to act. The Asgardians had loved hard and Adam wasn’t above enjoying a little bloodshed. So he dug his nails in and sighed as the aroma of Thor’s powerful blood reached him. The smell was arousing and Adam was looking forward to a taste. It was beyond nourishing, it was divine. So he felt Thor tremble at the rough treatment and let his jeans be tugged down.  
Thor released him and quickly pulled his own shirt over his head. He undid his own jeans but only pushed them down low enough to free his massive cock. Adam settled back on the couch and spread his knees. He had assured Thor that he didn’t need physical satisfaction but Thor wouldn’t hear of it. Loki had been a demanding lover, so Adam played his part.  
Thor knelt and kissed his way up Adam’s muscular thigh. He squeezed, stroked, and nibbled at that pale skin and when he reached the joint he bit down hard. He didn’t draw blood, he never did, but he liked to leave marks. And he always left Adam in a roughed up state.  
Adam ran his fingers through Thor’s long hair and moaned as Thor’s whiskers rubbed up and down his hardened cock. With the scent of blood in the air Adam had no problem playing along. He wasn’t human, but he could enjoy the rough man handling. In fact, he liked it rough himself. Love making was reserved for Eve, but he did enjoy the occasional fucking.  
He moaned and was louder than he would normally be. This wasn’t his first time with Thor and he knew Loki had been vocal with his pleasures. So he lowered his voice an octave and started growling.  
“What are you waiting for Thor? Prepare me.”  
“Oh, Loki.”  
Thor sobbed and buried his face into Adam’s thigh. He held on tightly but Adam only chuckled.  
“It’s a bit late for sentiment.”  
“I was foolish and proud and wasted too many nights my Loki.”  
“Then waste no more.”  
Thor wiped his eyes and grabbed Adam behind the knees. He pushed his legs back to his chest and ran his tongue down his seam. He started with his tongue but quickly had the lanky vampire squirming, impaled on three fingers.  
He deep throated that long, elegant cock and lapped at his balls. He worked that long, pale body over with his tongue and when he absolutely couldn’t wait any longer he took his own cock in hand. He lined himself up and slowly looked up that love mauled body. Love bites and suck marks speckled his slim waist. He paused and met those feral green eyes. So close but not the same.  
“I will not be gentle.”  
“Nor will I.”  
Thor slammed his hips forward, burying himself balls deep in one thrust and wrenched a cry from his lover. As Adam adjusted to the rough pounding from that large cock he grabbed those straining biceps. His legs were thrown over Thor’s shoulders and he was almost bent in half. He moaned with every thrust and Thor again buried his face in Adam’s neck.  
Adam simply held on as Thor grunted and groaned on top of him. He grabbed a handful of blond hair and pulled Thor’s face back. He was fierce, wild, and tortured in his passion. But Adam knew he needed more. He could pound away until Adam finally had enough but never reach satisfaction himself. So Adam deepened his voice again.  
“Thor, give me what I want.”  
“Please Loki!”  
“Now Thor! Come for me now! Brother.”  
Thor roared and arched back in his ecstasy. He gripped Adam so tightly that had he been human he would have broken. As it was he winced but pulled Thor closer. He could feel that thick cock pulsing deep inside his ass and now it was his turn.   
He bared his fangs and bit deeply into that thick straining neck. As Adam sucked hard he felt Thor tremble and come a second time with a wail. Locked in their passionate embrace Adam drank his fill and also spilled his seed across his belly. The orgasm was so intense that Adam let Thor go and relaxed back into the couch. He moaned and closed his eyes. The god’s blood was so potent that it always left him feeling a little drunk. He retracted his fangs and licked every drop from his lips. Mindless of the mess between them Thor pulled out and collapsed on top of the spent vampire. Absently Adam stroked Thor’s back and started humming a new song.  
But it also broke his fragile hold over the god. Loki would never permit himself a tender act after their love play. He would have pushed against Thor and demanded to be let up. Adam was content to simply bask in the afterglow with the heavy man resting on top of him.   
Thor stiffened and jumped to his feet. He quickly tucked his spent cock away and buttoned up his jeans. He walked to the basin Adam had set up for him and quickly cleaned the sex from his skin. He peeked at the undead creature from under his lashes but couldn’t look the imposter in the face. Adam had unfolded himself and was simply stretched out, thoroughly debauched, and furiously marked up.  
“I won’t be back.”  
“So you say every dawn. You wash the shame of our sins from your body with the morning light. But your regret will have crawling back to me at dusk.”  
“Not this time.”  
“So you said last time.”  
Thor looked up as Loki’s wild, savage doppelganger. Still sprawled, gloriously uncaring on the sofa. So close to what Thor needed. So close but not enough. Never enough.  
“I mean it this time Adam.”  
“We shall see, brother.”


End file.
